To Get Stronger
by dudethatsfunky
Summary: Sequel to Serena's fights with old 'friends' of Ash. No summary to keep the surprise. Harem. Serena is the only Traveling companion thats in harem. NO MISTY, MAY, DAWN, OR IRIS IN THE HAREM!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sequel! I Have been excited for this. Be peeped for a big change.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon or how I met your mother. (Barney)**

 **Info-**

 **** **Setting**

Kalos between Santalune City and Lumiose City. After episode 62 of the X and Y anime and pervious story Serena's Fight With Old "Friends" of Ash.

 **Ages and Pokemon** **-** (all Pokemon are explained in story or anime)

 **Ash- 18**

Pikachu

Frogadier

Hawlucha

Sliggoo

Fletchinder

Mewtwo

Charzard

Pidgeot

Lucario

 **Serena- 18**

Fennikin

Pancham

 **Clemont- 15 - no appearance**

Bunnelby

Chespin

Luxray

 **Bonnie- 8**

Dedenne

 **Misty- 19**

Starmie

Vaporeon - Acquired from egg she was given her sister when they left

Maril

Corsola

Garados

Goldeen

 **Dawn-16**

Buneary

Mamoswine

Piplup

Togekiss

Quilava

Pachirisu

 **Barney- 27 - (all are Enormous in size for their species) - Pokemon origin may be explained in story.**

Abomasnow

Hydreigon

Spiritomb

Arcanine

Gyarados- Zombie version from Pixelmon.

Metagross

Previously-

 _"_ _Hey man thanks for that free bee the other night. I owe you one." Barney said._

 _"_ _I'm glad you said that." Ash said as he lowered his hood._

Now-

"No! Keep looking!"

The six beat up Pokemon continued to look, shifting through ruble looking for one who had protected them and their master. 10 minutes past until the police came and dragged the emotionally unstable man out of the ruble where he broke down and started crying. His Pokemon weren't much better and only Gyarados had ever seen him cry before. They slowly walked over to him giving up all hope of finding there savior.

"Sir, listen to me please. Can you tell me what happened?" Officer Jenny asked. When she didn't get a response she slowly grabbed his Pokemon and returned then for him. The Pokemon didn't fight as they knew this was to help there Master. Then Jenny helped him get into the sidecar of her motorcycle. Then she let out her Growlithe and they both quickly looked for anyone else that needed her help. Growlithe smell a few humans and a few Pokemon but he knew they were gone so he stayed quiet. When they were done jenny returned Growlithe and got on her Bike to drive to the Poke center. The ride was quiet as she was in shock at the damage done to a structure of that size. As they got farther from the destroyed Building the man calmed down and wiped his eyes. When they arrived he got up and walked up the counter. All eyes were on him as some of them recognized him and were shocked to see him like this. Most people felt he deserved it while others know that no one deserves something this devastating. Once he reached the counter he handed his Pokemon to nurse Joy and he nodded his thanks before walking toward Officer Jenny who led him to a room in the back.

"What's your name." Jenny said trying to start a conversation.

"Barney… I think i can tell the story but please stay quiet until I'm finished." he said with a wavering voice, and when Jenny nodded he continued, "My… Friend need someone else to come help him protect what he loves as he angered some Flare grunts and decided to end the organization so there would be no one to attack him. So, we when to there base, the large pile of ruble, and we charged right ahead. We continued on until we reached the main room where he took down the leader. But, in the commotion of the battle neither of us saw him reach and hit the self-destruct button when he knew he would lose. Once we found out we both returned our Pokemon and ran to the get out of there. We were almost clear as we could see the stairs to get to the main floor where the exit was,but then the bomb when off and he shoved me out of a window next to us. I went through the window and then fell about ten feet. The next minute was a little blurry but when I got up I saw that the building had collapsed inward." He paused. I immediately started looked with my Pokemon until you showed up. You have to Promise you won't tell anyone what happened."

"Okay I won't without your permission but I will have to report that your friend died." Jenny paused as she waited for him to nod.

After a moment he nodded and then braced himself, "My friend was Ash Ketchum."

 **PLEASE leave your thoughts! in reviews or in PM. also tell me if your confused on something so I can clear it up or make sure to explain in a future chapter. There is no stupid questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why are most comments ver who's in the harem. I think it's better as a surprise. I will be doing a one-shot soon with leaf but I don't do stuff from the games really.**

 **I'm kind of saddened to see that non of you were truly shocked at what I did. I meant I killed Ash! Sorry, leave comment on where the story is going or what you think of it. Really anything other then pairings please.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ever so slowly Serena woke up from a dreamless sleep, the first in a long time as she had nothing more to fear knowing that Ash would take care of her and nothing to dream of as Ash had reciprocated her love and no dream was better than that for her. She opened her eyes to find herself in Ash's tent. She looked around but he wasn't in the tent. Serena thought nothing of it although she had hoped to waking up to find herself in her strong and safe arms. 'Must be outside.' Then proceeded to walked out of the tent to find that Bonnie was already awake and even seemed to be waiting for something.

"Finally! Your guys are awake. So… how was last night? Well, other then being attacked. You know what I mean." Bonnie continued as she failed to see the look of confusion of Serena's face.

'Maybe he is getting water, or something else.' Serena thought. "Bonnie? How long have you been waiting out her?"

"Ever since the sun rose. Why?" Bonnie asked.

Serena looked at the sky and saw the sun was already half way up the sky. "Ash isn't with me Bonnie." Serena said wondering where he could be.

"What do you mean. You were with him. He was with you." Bonnie said trying to process then not being with each other especially after what happened last night.

"I was when I fell asleep, but when I woke up and he wasn't there. And if you haven't seen him then where could he had gone?" Serena asked.

Bonnie was shocked. She didn't think that Ash would leave Serena alone after what happened last night. She then wondered around their camp sight to see if she could see Ash. Then she when and sat by the fire pit. She sighed. Ash never leaves like this. She then looked up and saw an envelope in-between two of the rocks surrounding the fire pit. Slowly she reach for the letter and pulled it out from between the rocks. It was a normal letter sized envelope with kind of scratchy writing on it. It was Ash's handwriting. "Serena?" Bonnie said in wonder and slight fear. Serena heard this and walked over to Bonnie who just stood and handed her the letter with one word scratched on the front.

Serena

Serena gulped as she reached for the letter with her name on it. She then proceeded to grab it as lightly as she could as if it was glass egg that could break at anytime. She took the letter and sat by the fire pit as she prepared herself for whatever the letter could say. Suddenly a though popped into her head. What if he was rejecting her as he just got caught up in the moment last night and said something he didn't mean. She shook her head as Ash never says something he doesn't mean. But the fear only receded and refused to disappear completely. There was only one way to make it disappear completely but it also was a to confirm that ridiculous thought. She took a deep breath and then another. She breathed in and opened the letter with uncertainty and a certain lack of precision that she normally had leaving the top of the envelope all jagged with one tear continuing down from top and continuing down until it went right through the r in her name and then took a sharp turn to the right causing the ena part to separate from the Ser part of her name. The torn envelope then fell to into the fire pit as Serena slowly unfolded the un-perfect trifold of the letter. Then she began to read. As she read her first reaction was a sigh of relief, but then it turned to confusion as she continued reading. After reading it a few times she carefully folded it and set it on their folding table that Clemont made and started to pick up camp. Bonnie watched all of this with curiosity, and when Serena set the letter down she carefully picked it up and began to read what Ash had written.

Serena, My love,

I care about you more than I have ever cared abut anyone or anything, including Pokemon. I am sorry that I had to leave, but there is one unfinished thing that I must do before I can continue. I promise that I will keep you safe and that we will be together forever when we meet again. I want you to continue to the next town with Bonnie.

I love you,

Ash

Bonnie put the letter back down and then started helping Serena pick up camp. When they finished Serena carefully pick up the letter and then the torn envelope and put them in her bag where they wouldn't get bent and then the two girl proceeded on there way toward the next town.

The trip was quite as all Serena cared about was the next city. And Bonnie didn't know what to say. When they arrive then went straight to the Pokemon Center.

"Hello. Nurse Joy? Do you know anything about someone named Ash Ketchum." Serena asked. Quickly enough and with a tone that made it almost rude. Nurse Joy smiled and listened though until she heard the name. She tried to keep calm but that didn't stop her face from paling and her mouth to start twitching.

"I do. You should head back to York city and meet someone named Barney. He knows about Ash." and with that she walked into the back room before losing her composure.

Serena and Bonnie look at each other and Bonnie sighed, "Can we at least have lunch first before we head back?" Serena nodded and they went searching for a restaurant because Serena would burn the food in this state.

The trip back was just as quiet. Bonnie did her best to stay strong but was fading fast. They walked over a hill and saw the city in the sunset. Serena started to walk faster and Bonnie was struggling to keep up. She wanted to find out what happened to Ash but he was big enough to take care of himself, right? After ten minutes they arrived at the bar where they saw Barney last time. Bonnie immediately went and ordered food while Serna walked straight to the back corner where a blonde man was drinking quietly. When she sat down across from him he looked up and recognized her. His head dropped. "He had me help him take down team Flare's main base, but he saved me instead of himself." Then he left a confused Serena.

Serena tried to process this, but couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Man these burgers are really good!" Bonnie said as she sat down and started on her second burger. When she saw Serena though, she stopped and asked, "What's wrong?" Serena looked at Bonnie with tears in her eyes. "I think Ash is dead." And with that she broke down. Causing others to wonder 'what was wrong with her, then again Barney did just leave her there.'

 **Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**First I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and for MoonfallExoress constructive criticism on Serena's Fight with old 'Friends' of Ash. Yes Serena didn't get a lot of development but it was only the first part and this part may be more what your looking for. The other thing is that this may not be as much of a story with dialog but more of the ideas and the bare necessaries to get the story to where it is going. If you want to expand the story go for it or make up a little as you go if you want. And yes ASH is dead to the world.**

A lone figure is walking through Luminous City in a hood. No one pays too much attention to him as he's not doing anything. After about 5 minutes of walking he reached an abandoned factory outside of the city where a certain trio was hiding.

"It's so boring here!" The Meowth said.

"I know but the boss told us we need a base." Said the man with Blue hair named James.

"Well lucky for you. Your quitting." A new voice rang out scaring the other two.

"Hey! I don't know who you think you are but we aren't quitting Team Rocket. A girl with magenta(?) hair said named Jesse.

"Of course you are and you joining Team Omega. You'll be import there and will be able to stick it to that old boss of yours." The figure said with a glint in his eye.

"Oh really? I've never head of a Team Omega." Jesse replied.

"You have actually. Just now." The man said causing Jesse to open and close her mouth a few times. "Well now that were done fighting we can start training you for the most important job on team Omega."

"Well. are going to listen to this guy?" Meowth said.

"He did say we would be doing the most important job for the team so we would have to be in a high position." James said.

"It'd be like getting a promotion." Meowth added.

"Either way lets go with him. Either we join Team Omega or we spy on them for the Boss." Jesse said causing the other two to share a look and then nod. And with that they left with the man.

The next night Bonnie left a red eyed sleeping Serena to go back to the bar. When she got there she looked around and quickly found who she was looking for. She sat across from him. "Mhh hm."

"Oh hi there." Barney said as he was startled out of his thoughts.

"Your going to tell me why Serena thinks Ash is dead." Bonnie said with a stair that made Bonnie shiver.

Barney then sighed and quietly told the true story to the girl as he still had plans to use it for different purposes when he was ready again.

By the end Bonnie had tears in her eye but held together well enough to thank the man an leave. When she got back to the Poke Center she call her brother and broke the news about how his training at the gym was for nought as the special challenger would never arrive. Once that was done she called Serena's Mom to have here come get them as she knew Serena would be going nowhere on her own for a while. Serena's knew immediately that this was bad and went to the Gogoat ranch to get something for her to ride knowing that Ryhorn couldn't carry the 3 of them back to the city. Then she left for York town to pick up the two girls. When she got there she realized Serena was taking it worse then she expected. They safely travel back to Luminous City where Clemont joined them and then they made a call to Ash's Mom. She had learned about it from officer Jenny but seemed to be taking the news rather well. Of course she cried at first but that didn't last long. She said she was setting up a Funeral in four days and that it would mean a lot if they were to come. They of course left and went to Kanto. On the way from Viridian city to Pallet town they were attacked by Team Rocket but something was off. They were more direct but they still didn't last long against Grace, and Clemont. During this time all Serena did was hold on to Ash's last letter and cry. She did't eat and she didn't talk unless it was to get people to leave her alone. She hardly batted an eye when Ryhorn stopped in front of Ash'e house. Over the next week people from far and wide came to Pallet town to pay their respects to the Trainer. They included all of Ash's traveling companions, Cynthia, Lance, Steven, Drake from the orange islands, the professors from Kalos, Unova, Hoenn, and Johto, Scott and the Battle Frontier, a lot of gym leaders, and Ash's rivals and friends from all 7 regions. Even Misty and Dawn came as they were still trying to figure out what had happened during the past years of their lives. The Service honored Ash for the hero he was. After placing the empty casket in the grave they had the reception where many stories where shared, so were many laughs and tears. The Champions, some of Frontier brains, some Gym leaders, and some of Ash's rival left for a period of fifteen minute and came back a little different, well except Paul. Most of Ash's traveling companions and Gary left too and seemed to come back a little… smug. Misty and Dawn hadn't goon with them as they were a little intimidated by everyone they had trying to get them to remember them including Conway and Rudy.

The Funeral ended just as soon as it began and everyone left to get on with their lives.

Only Serena, Grace, Clemont, and Bonnie remained at in Pallet town. Over the next few weeks Stories were shared with Ash's Mom and Serena seemed to get better. Team Rocket seemed to bug them whenever they left the house for some reason and Serena also felt as if she was being watched but never saw anyone. Finally, about 2 months after the funeral, Serena was in a state of uninterested but also wanted to do something, anything to get Ash of her mind. Delia had thrown herself into caring for her garden and making food for everyone while Clemont was spending more and more time on his inventions to the point where 1 in 5 wouldn't explode. Bonnie and her Pokemon Dedenne spent there days care for the Pokemon at the ranch. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she though herself into training for performances. But it wasn't ever the same without Ash. Delia even asked to see her performance after watching her practice for a week and Serena finally agreed after being asked 20 times. When Bonnie and Clemont heard about this they were excited for Serena and Clemont even built a Stage for the performance. When she the day finally came everyone was excited for once except Serena who was sad that Ash wasn't there to see it and was afraid of disappointing her friends. About ten minutes before it was time for her to go up she looked toward the stage and saw that Delia had invited a few of other residents of Pallet town and she couldn't take it anymore but right before she ran out the back door she felt a calming breeze and saw the ribbon that Ash had given her. She was confused by this as she was sure that she had packed it in her bag for safe keeping but never less she thought about Ash and how he would have wanted her to follow her dream. "Never give up." She whispered and as she said it she felt another breeze that felt as if Ash was agreeing with her. And just like that she felt confident again and walked onto the stage. And as Serena did her performance with her Pokemon everything cam back. She was happy again and she moved with grace and confidence. She was the old Serena the one that was supposedly lost when Ash died. Her Performance only lasted a little over a minute but it was enough to awe the small audience and leave her breathless. As the crowd burst out in applause she looked around for Ash. The one who had always been there for her, but where was he… He wasn't by Bonnie or Clemont. And he wasn't by his mother. Then as she walked off the stage something happened and she couldn't feel Ash's anymore. All of the events in the past month came back to her. Her mind went back to the Bar where Barney was crying, and then to the funeral with all the pictures of the happy go luck Ash with all his friends including the one taken with Korrina where she scooted closer to Ash. All this happened in a second before she snapped back to Pallet Town in front of the cheering crowd. As her eyes teared up she politely smiled and took a half hearted bow. Then she quickly walked back into the house and sprinted up the stairs to her room where she broke down as soon as she threw herself on the bed. And there she cried for what seemed like forever as the crowds cheered outside.

 **Comments? thoughts? PM or review please and i hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"** Hey where did Serena go?" Clemont asked as the crowd started to thin.

"I don't know." Bonnie said thoughtfully. "Maybe she went back inside?"

"But she seemed so happy, why would she leave?" Clemont thought.

"I don't know but if something is wrong then we need to check on her." Delia said.

And with that they all walked toward the house and started to call Serena with no response. They all looked at each other and shrugged and continued to search for her. Delia went to the Kitchen while Clemont searched the TV room. Bonnie wondered over towards the Stairs when she head… crying. "Uh guys?" Bonnie said hesitantly and then continued up the stairs. Clemont and Delia slowly walked over and there hearts broke when they heard the muffled cries coming for the gracefully performer they had just seen. Bonnie had reached what used to be Ash's room and knocked. Serena just kept crying so Bonnie entered and when she saw Serena she rushed over and started to comfort her. She was soon followed by Delia and Clemont. Slowly Serena calmed down and when she had Delia offered to make some hot chocolate and of course Serena agreed.

They slowly made their way down to the kitchen table and once everyone had hot chocolate Delia asked, "So whats wrong Sweetie? You did great on your performance and seemed to enjoy it."

"Thanks. I just miss Ash." Serena took a sip of her hot chocolate as silents settled across the room but was broken like it always is. "It just felt like he was there, it was so overwhelming that I forgot what had happened. And when i finally did when it was all over i lost it." Serena said on the verge of tears. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"Maybe this is a sign that you should go and follow you dream to become Kalos Queen. Ash did alway say he would support you." Bonnie said hopefully.

Serena looked down into her hot chocolate and thought, 'You know, Bonnie may be right. At the very least I may feel closer to him.' She looked up and saw the hope in the other three peoples eyes. "May as well."

It wasn't the answer Bonnie, Clemont, and Delia were hoping for but it was a step in the right direction and caused all of them to smile. Outside the window three figures let out a sign, "Man da boss will be glad to hear this news." As they started to walk toward the forrest outside of town.

"Yea I think he was beginning to get worried. Oh, well at least we get to go back to Kalos."

"Yea, I could do for some different scenery." As the three entered the forest they were teleported to the top of Mt. Silver. "W-w-when d-did he come h-here?!"

"I kn-know! I w-would have b-brought a c-co-coat."

"Oh come on guys. It's just da little cold."

"YEA BUT WE DON'T HAVE FUR! MEOWTH!" The other two yelled.

"Well I'm glad to see you guys. Here are some coats." The hooded figure say as he through over some coats for the Jessie and James. "Good news?" He asked as they scrambled to put on the coats and gloves that were in the pockets.

"Yea Boss. Dhey are heading back to Kalos for da tripokalons."

"Good. Follow her, protect her, and look like the idiots you were so they don't suspect a thing. Don't directly engage until I send Pikachu over which I will once they get to the next city after Lumiose City. They should also be headed to Dendemille Town"

"Right Boss. We will report back when we are in Kalos with them." and with that they were teleported away.

The figure walked up the hill until he saw three Pokemon battling there hardest against a yellow blur. One was Mega Charzard Y who was about to use earthquake, another was Mega Septile who was racing around trying to leaf blade the burr, and the third was Pidgeot who was trying to hit the blur with Hurricane. As the Quake started pidgeot grabbed mega Septile but the identifiable Pikachu used magnet rise and then hit Pidgeot with Iron tail then made it's way to Mega Charzard who was knocked out with iron tail too. Then Pikachu turned around toward a falling septile and hit it with a thunderbolt that knocked out the grass Pokemon and left a crater.

"Yep, almost ready to go to Kalos." The figure said with a smile.


End file.
